The Proposal
by Woodland Nymph
Summary: Short Drabble - This story takes place sometime after Belle gets her memories back and Rumpelstiltskin becomes and ordinary man again.


Paste your document here...

Rumpelstiltskin and Belle were holding hands and silently walking down the street. After the day they've had neither of them felt much like talking, Cora had kidnapped Rumpelstiltskin and tried to find a way to re-enact 'The Dark Ones' curse. Rumpelstiltskin looked over at Belle, he could tell she wanted to say something, he let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist and began to ask her what was wrong when she cut him off.

"We're not very good at this dating thing are we?" She looked up at Rumpelstiltskin with sad eyes that made Rumpelstiltskins heart break.

"What do you mean darling?" He asked her, know exactly what she meant

Belle rolled her eyes and wriggled out of his grasp so she could face him.

"Rumpel, you know what mean", she sighed, "every time we try to spend some time together somebody either interrupts us or just lately tries to kidnap one of us."

"I know", he said wrapping his arm back around her, "but I don't have my dark powers now, people aren't exactly afraid of me anymore" '_not that Cora ever was_'. Rumpelstiltskin started walking Belle aimlessly down the street again. "And everyone has always interrupted our dates anyway, there's not much we can do about that."

Belle looked at Rumpelstiltskin out of the corner of her eye. "I think I may know something we could do about it."

Rumpelstiltskin closed his eyes and gripped Belle as tightly as he could

_Oh no, here it comes, _he thought, well _she stayed with me longer than anyone else would have. Maybe it's time I let her go so she can be with someone she deserves._

"We should just skip the dating process" she said with a smirk moving round to hug him

Confused; Rumpelstiltskin looked down at Belle, "What?" he gasped

"Rumpelstiltskin…today with Cora… for a moment I thought I lost had you, I went through that when you lost your powers…I didn't think I'd have to go through that again.

Rumpelstiltskin looked even more confused and then let out a sharp laugh "Belle…if I didn't know better I'd say you were proposing" he said shaking off the thought

"I am" She stated,

Rumpelstiltskin looked at her as if she had three heads but gestured for her to continue

"Look, we both know that we're meant to be, I don't care if nobody else can see it, I love you" Belle said smiling sweetly at him.

Belle saw the corner of Rumpelstiltskin's mouth turn up and saw an extra spark in his eye while he stared at her, causing Belle's confidant smile into the smile of an embarrassed child.

_Oh dear, he's going to start teasing me isn't he, Rumpelstiltskin said that I can be a little too forward _Belle thought

Belle felt Rumpelstiltskin's arms embrace her, then she saw him lean his face close to hers and whispered in her ear

"I would love to be your husband Belle"

Belle let out a sigh of relief and rested her head on his chest, she was so nervous that he was going to say no or laugh at her and tell her to be patient that she hadn't realised she had let out a nervous giggle.

Rumpelstiltskin kissed her forehead and then lent his cheek on the top of her head

"I'm glad you asked" he said

Belle moved her head and look up at him curiously

Rumpelstiltskin shrugged and looked away from Belle "You looked so nervous after you asked me, I'm glad I didn't have to go through the torcher of waiting for an answer" he teased

The look on Belle's face slowly turned into a glare, she pulled away from Rumpelstiltskin and gently wacked him on the chest.

Rumpelstiltskin let out a chuckle as Belle stuck her nose in the air and turned her back to him

Rumpelstiltskin grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him then started walking her down the road "You know there's a jewellery store around the corner"

The End

**This is just a short story that I couldn't get out of my head. I made Belle the one to propose because I always' thought that Rumpelstiltskin was a little self-conscious when it comes to being with the people he cares about. I also thought it tied in with Belle's '**_**Nobody decides my fate but me'**_


End file.
